Storm & Black Panther in Return of the Queen
by NWHS
Summary: Gapfiller. What happened between the end of the fight with Killmonger and the beginning of the Skrull invasion? Under what circumstances did the queen return to Wakanda. Read and find out. Feel free to leave a constructive review.


Black Panther and Storm

Author: NWHS

**T'Challa and Ororo in Return of the Queen**

**Wakandan Palace**

T'Challa returned to the palace with regret in his heart and worry on his mind. Monica had killed Killmonger, Killmonger's son lost a father and that space was now replaced with hatred and revenge, one of his Dora Milage had been shot, and he had no idea where in the world his wife was. The only silver lining in an otherwise gloomy cloud was that his sister Shuri was safe. T'Challa took a deep breath and wondered what else could go wrong.

As if on cue, T'Challa's Uncle S' Yan came rushing down the hall heading straight for T'Challa with the most worrisome look on his face. "Thank god you have returned. We have a national emergency" S'Yan stated almost frantically. "Slow down uncle, we just defeated Killmonger, Shuri is safe and the doctor assured me that in time Nakia will make a full recovery. What else could have happened in such a short period of time that has gotten you in such a state?" While stating these words T'Challa knew that something must truly be amiss to get his uncle, a former Black Panther, worked up into such an alarming mood.

"Skrulls" was all S'Yan could muster. "What about Skrulls?" T'Challa asked. "They are among us my king. They have infiltrated our ranks." T'Challa couldn't believe what he was hearing. This wasn't possible thought T'Challa. He had a contingency plan for such an event. Then he remembered that he never had a chance to finish the plan. All that time wasted space hopping with those damn frogs thought T'Challa. He didn't have time to put the finishing touches on his plan. Too busy, too much involvement in America's Civil War, too much time away from home T'Challa lashed out at himself angrily.

"Walk with me uncle," T'Challa said. "Tell me all you know." By the time they reached the war room the king knew as much, which wasn't much that W'Kabi had uncovered since discovering the dead Skrull. T'Challa's council had already gathered in the war room before his arrival. He could tell by the look in some of their eyes that they were not only afraid but blamed him for the foothold that the Skrulls had in Wakanda.

_This wasn't supposed to happen not in Wakanda. Perhaps the United States or England but this was Wakanda and Wakanda would never allow itself to be put in such a vulnerable position_ thought one of the council members. Although he knew all too well to keep such a thought to himself, lest he wanted to end up on the opposite side of the king's fist.

_It's that American mutant wife of his_ thought another council member. _If it wasn't for her negative influence on our beloved king none of this would have happened._ He too knew to keep such thoughts to himself for the king wouldn't abide by anyone questioning his decision to marry Ororo-an outsider.

"The first order of business," stated T'Challa, "is to find out how far this infiltration goes. We need to locate all the Skrull invaders in our midst and interrogate them. We need to know if this is the beginning of an all out invasion or an isolated incident."

T'Challa knew that an invasion was the most likely conclusion, but he didn't want to unnecessarily worry the council members with such an unfounded speculation. He needed hard evidence and he intended to find it before it was too late. The members agreed and knew what they had to do. For the first time in its history, the small population of the small African country was a benefit-for every citizen in the nation would now have to submit to the scrutiny of their Panther God. But this would have to be done in secret and in such a way that no one would suspect.

Tomorrow is our day of rest and prayer and all Wakandans whether city dwellers or rural farmers pay homage to the Panther God at his temple thought T'Challa. This is perfect and even a Skrull impersonating a Wakandan would have to attend and if someone doesn't we will know that as well. T'Challa could start to see his plan coming together. A few more minor adjustments and a meeting with W'Kabi to iron out all the details, and they would be ready for the first stage in their plan. Now only if he could contact Ororo.

T'Challa couldn't sleep. Whether it was from the looming idea that Wakanda would soon be invaded by a great enemy, or that he hadn't been able to contact his wife in over a day he didn't know. T'Challa rose from bed and decided to get some fresh air and walked onto the balcony. His mind wandered to the last time he had seen his wife and a smile crept upon his face. He hated saying goodbye to her, leaving her in New York knowing she was about to go into an unthinkable battle. He wanted to go with her, but she persuaded him that he was needed at home. She was right of course, but it didn't make saying goodbye any easier.

He knew the impending battle worried his wife not only because she could stand to lose no more friends but for more personal reasons which she kept close to her heart. While they hadn't been married long T'Challa knew his wife extremely well and knew she had deep concerns about whether she would be able to conceive. Before the wedding Ororo had shared this fear with T'Challa and even suggested that he may want to reconsider marrying her. She knew how important an heir to the throne was to him and the people of Wakanda, and she didn't know if she could give him the children he wanted, they wanted. T'Challa of course would hear none of it and politely chided her for thinking that would change anything between the two of them. Besides he honestly felt that they were destined to have children and that their children would change the world in ways that he couldn't begin to imagine. With this thought, he continued to smile knowing that the news of the mutant birth had given Ororo hope, and that she went into that battle as much for her mutant family as she did for the future of her own family-their family.

With that lingering thought T'Challa turned to walk back into the bedroom when a gust of wind blew him almost to the floor. He turned around and saw his wife land on the balcony and walk towards him. She had the most beautiful smile on her face and T'Challa returned the smile as he opened his arms to receive his wife. They embraced and for a moment T'Challa felt complete for his wife had finally returned home. Then he pulled away from her slightly.

"What's the matter beloved?" asked Ororo. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Of course I am dear you simply took me by surprise. I was just thinking of you and wishing you were here with me."

"Well here I am and I'm not going anywhere," Ororo said smiling.

T'Challa smiled back and embraced his wife again. There it was again that feeling or rather lack of feeling. He knew for sure now and was ready to explode. He pulled back, looked her in the eyes and asked "What have you done with her?"

"With whom dear; what are you talking about?"

Again but louder, "What have you done with her?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, and you are beginning to scare me," sniffled Ororo.

Louder and angrier this time, "What have you done with her?" T'Challa grabbed Ororo by the arms and started shaking her. "What have you done with my wife?" What have you done with her?" T'Challa was almost screaming as he continued to shake Ororo roughly with rage steadily building.

"Please stop you're hurting me," screamed Ororo. "I don't know what you are talking about."

They continued one accusing the other denying; both now yelling at the top of their lungs. The guards now startled that the argument, they heard brewing a moment ago was escalating beyond a "lovers spat" gingerly entered the king and queen's bed chamber. They were horrified to see T'Challa's hands wrapped around his wife's neck strangling the life out of her repeating the same sentence "What have you done with my wife?"

The guards ran to Ororo's aid and pulled T'Challa off of her. "Don't your highness. That is your wife you are hurting," one of the guards forcefully stated. "Wakandan men don't abuse their women your highness," the man continued startled to see his king acting in such a barbaric manner. "We are not like those beastly Europeans your highness."

"She is not my wife," T'Challa yelled attempting to grab Ororo before the other guard stepped between them.

"What are you talking about your highness?" Look at her (pointing to Ororo), she is your wife."

Calming himself, T'Challa shook his head _no_. "She is not what she appears. Yes she may look like the queen but her appearance is a mere deception a Skrull's cruel hoax."

"Skrull" one of the guards said in utter shock and an undertone of fear.

"No she couldn't possibly," the other guard said unable to reconcile T'Challa's words with Ororo's appearance.

"She is indeed a Skrull, I assure you. She is not my wife but by God, she will tell me where she is, or I will rip her limb from limb."

The guards gulped having never seen their king in such a furious state but knowing full well he meant every word.

"Take her to the interrogation room and let no one see you with her. Tell no one," T'Challa stated forcefully.

The last thing he wanted was to alert the other Skrull sleeper agents before they and his wife could be located. T'Challa now feared for his wife's safety and now knew this was the reason why he hadn't been able to contact her. He suddenly regretted having ever been angry with her over this but now was not the time for regret he thought. I have to locate her before it is too late, if it wasn't already grimaced T'Challa at the thought.

T'Challa walked into the interrogation room angry that the Skrull was still in the guise of his wife.

"Where is she?" asked T'Challa? Silence was his answer. "Your silence will only make this a lot harder on you." Still nothing came from the Ororo impersonator.

W'Kabi entered the room and pulled T'Challa to the side.

"Any news on the queen?" asked T'Challa.

"We've found her plane in the woods about twenty miles from here but no sign of her as of yet" stated W'Kabi. "I assure you sir we will find the queen. We have a full search and recovery team in the woods looking for her as we speak."

T'Challa nodded but knowing without an exact location it could take the team hours to locate her and by that time it would be too late.

"Thank you W'Kabi. I will have a more specific location for you in less than 10 minutes."

W'Kabi looked at T'Challa quizzically and knew from the look in his eyes that if the Skrull didn't tell him what he wanted to know that Ororo wouldn't be the only one to die tonight. W'Kabi started to protest but quickly realized that it would do no good. He had to admit that if the tables were turned and his wife was in mortal danger he would also stop at nothing to save her. T'Challa waved W'Kabi away and turned back to the Skrull who was now looking very afraid as T'Challa walked closer, leaned in and said through gritted teeth, "Where is she?"

Five minutes later T'Challa walked out of the interrogation room and handed W'Kabi a paper with coordinates on it. W'Kabi smiled but soon realized that the coordinates still covered a sizable piece of real estate and time was of the essence.

"I will divide the team into four squads so they can cover more territory within this new range."

"Have them use metal detectors," T'Challa stated in a low almost frightening tone.

"Why?"

T'Challa paused not wanting to say it aloud. "They have locked her in a vibranium box and buried her."

W'Kabi could see the hurt and anger in T'Challa's eyes but he didn't really understand the extent of the king's pain. Unlike W'Kabi, T'Challa knew that the Skrulls had planned this well for Ororo couldn't use her mutant powers because the vibranium served as a power dampener and that to be put in a box and buried was indeed her worst fear come to life. He knew that the Skrulls had discovered the best and worst way to torture his wife. With this thought T'Challa slammed his fist against a wall leaving a huge hole and walked away saying, "I'll lead squad one, lets go."

The squads worked frantically to locate the queen. They knew that she didn't have much time left. Surely her air supply was at an end or would be very soon. Shuri offered her assistance in finding her sister-in-law and led squad two. Shuri came upon a few burnt trees and knew that there had been no fires reported or lightning shown on the Wakandan weather radar. She reported her findings immediately to her brother. Shuri and T'Challa came to the same conclusion. Ororo had fought with the Skrulls and left a marker hoping that T'Challa would find it. _That's my wife_, he thought as a slight proud smile came to his otherwise stoic face.

The remaining three squads converged on Shuri's location and fanned out to find Ororo. They could see the path so clearly now. They only had to follow the signs of struggle. From the patterns on the ground T'Challa concluded that it was a four on one battle. Even in his desperate state T'Challa couldn't help but marvel at the fact that his wife had taken on four shape-shifting Skrulls by herself. His thought however was interrupted by a familiar sound.

"Everyone be quiet!" yelled T'Challa. "I hear something. A heart beat. I hear a heart beat."

The soldiers looked around dumbfounded. "Is he going crazy? Of course he hears a heart beat there are twenty of us out here," mumbled one soldier.

Shuri however knew better. She understood that her brother didn't just hear **any** heartbeat but **thee **heart beat.

"Which way T'Challa?" asked Shuri.

"One mile southwest." And with that T'Challa took off running toward the sound of the heart beat that he could recognize in a stadium full of people.

The soldiers looked at the dust that T'Challa left in his wake in awe. They knew intellectually of the heightened abilities of the Black Panther but never before had they witnessed a mere man run as fast and as determined as their king just had before their very eyes.

As T'Challa ran the sound become louder and clearer and he knew he was only a few feet from his destination. He stopped and surveyed the land below his feet and noticed a large patch of grass that had been dug up and put back quite recently. _This is the spot,_ thought T'Challa. He started to dig frantically as he could hear the pounding of the heart getting slower and slower. The soldiers finally arrived and took over the work of digging. Within no time they hit something hard and began hoisting it out of the hole. With a collective sigh T'Challa opened the box to find Ororo lying there not breathing. He pulled her out and started to perform CPR. The medic of squad one rushed over to provide assistance. Everyone else just stood there watching their king fight desperately to save the life of his wife. Not knowing what else they could do to help her.

A gasp then another and finally a third were pushed from Ororo's lungs. "Get her on the transporter immediately and take her to the palace's infirmary" ordered T'Challa.

A collective "Yes your highness," was all that was heard before the soldiers took off as fast as they could.

T'Challa fell back against a tree trembling with his head in his hands. Shuri grabbed her brother and held him tight understanding the flow of emotion now surging through him. Soothingly she said, "It's alright T'Challa thanks to you Ororo is alive. She is a fighter and held on long enough for you to find her. That's one hell of a wife you got there big brother."

T'Challa looked at his sister and asked, "When did you get to be so grown up?"

"I grew up T'Challa you just never noticed," laughed Shuri.

"Well, I notice now" beamed T'Challa kissing her on the forehead. "We better go. I want to be there when she awakes."

"How is she doctor?" asked T'Challa.

"She will be fine your highness. She has a small bump at the base of her head and a few scratches but other than that she will be fine." T'Challa let out a long bent up sigh of relief.

"I can't say for certain but I think she put herself into a deep meditative state in order to slow down her heart rate to conserve oxygen. Otherwise, I can't explain how she managed to survive as long as she did," the doctor said shaking her head in amazement. "She is lightly sedated right now to keep her calm and to allow her to rest comfortably. She'll be out for a few hours. Should I assume that you will be staying the night?"

"Yes" was T'Challa's quiet reply.

"I thought as much and had an additional bed placed in the queen's recovery room."

T'Challa nodded his thanks and quietly entered his wife's room.

He looked at his wife lying on the bed so peaceful and quiet it almost brought tears to his eyes. He almost lost her he knew and the thought of such a thing frightened him to his very core. T'Challa frowned at the guest bed, locked the door, undressed and slid in bed next to his wife. He pulled her close to him and thanked the Panther God for sparing her life. He gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead as he drifted off to sleep grateful for the second chance they had been given.

T'Challa awoke as the sun rose and lit the dim room. As he got his bearings he remembered and reached for Ororo. There was an empty space next to him and T'Challa leapt from the bed in fear and confusion. He looked frantically around the room and still didn't see her until he realized that he heard water running in the bathroom. _She's taking a shower_ T'Challa thought with much relief.

Just as he was about to join her the door to the bathroom opened. She wore only a towel and her hair was dripping wet. Having not realized she had an audience, Ororo created a small funnel of wind that dried her completely. "Damn I love when you do that," T'Challa blurted out not realizing he had actually spoken the words aloud.

Ororo quickly turned around to see her husband staring at her. "I wanted to take a quick shower and be back in bed before you awoke." T'Challa still just stood there having not noticed that his wife was speaking to him. Ororo stepped closer. "Are you alright?" she asked of her husband.

"Yes, yes I'm sorry I didn't expect to find you awake and in such good spirits," T'Challa finally stated.

"I'm fine really no need to worry," Ororo said with a weak smile. She was trying to hide her true feelings, T'Challa could tell. Should he push her on it or leave it alone? He didn't know but it was a bit unnerving so see her acting as if nothing had happened. That she hadn't almost died.

"How are you feeling?"

"I have a slight headache but other than that I'm great." T'Challa winced at the word _great_.

"Come sit with me Ororo." T'Challa gestured to the bed and his wife followed him and sat. "Do you want to talk about what happened beloved?"

"There is nothing to talk about. I've survived worst."

"I know dear but…" She cut him off with a kiss.

"Do we have to discuss this now T'Challa?" Ororo asked. Not waiting for her husband's response she moved her hands from his shoulders down his chest and started to massage his nipples first with her hand then with her tongue. T'Challa gasped at this sudden change in his wife's behavior as well as to what she was doing with her tongue on his chest.

His heart started to beat faster as she moved lower down his body. He knew that if he didn't stop her now that he wouldn't want to once she reached her destination. A very reluctant "Wait" came from his mouth.

"What's wrong?" inquired Ororo, looking disappointed and a bit confused.

"I think we should talk first, don't you?

"I know what you want to talk about but I see no point in it. What is done is done. We can't change what has happened."

T'Challa could see that this was hurting his wife and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Ororo started again to T'Challa's surprise. "I know we should talk and we will. I will tell you everything that happened on the plane and in the forest but not right now. I need time to digest it all and come to grips with the fact that I almost died in that cursed box. I have stared death in the face too many times T'Challa and it doesn't get any easier."

T'Challa understood completely. Ororo continued. "I don't want to remember. Right now I want to forget the pain, the fear, the hopelessness." She lowered her eyes with the last few words then raised them again to look into T'Challa's eyes. Without blinking she asked, "Will you help me to forget at least for a while?" With that T'Challa leaned in to capture Ororo's lips. She didn't have to ask him twice. She never did.

Ororo sank into her husband's embrace remembering when she thought she would never feel his arms around her again. He kissed her slowly almost reverently. "I'm not glass T'Challa I will not break," Ororo stated reassuringly. T'Challa knew the truth in her words. He pulled her tighter and removed her towel. T'Challa continued his kisses but this time holding nothing back in his exploration of his wife's body. He teased her nipples the way she had done him earlier. They hardened under his expert ministrations and Ororo arched her back in response. "Just like that," she moaned. T'Challa took her by the hips and lifted her onto his lap. Now straddling him, Ororo took this opportunity to push her husband to the bed and remove his boxers. She had to laugh to herself remembering the first time she realized that even his boxers had panthers on them.

T'Challa looked up at his wife admiring her utter beauty. She was indeed stunning and looked even better astride him naked T'Challa thought naughtily. Ororo bent down and slightly brushed her breasts against T'Challa's well defined chest. He gasped and started to grab for one but was stopped by his wife. She pulled both hands above his head and bid him to keep them there. She then proceeded to work her way down his body licking and sucking from his shoulders to his stomach to his thighs and up and back again. She did this several times and each time getting closer to where T'Challa wanted her to go only to turn and work her way back up his body. This was torture. T'Challa was burning to be touched in that special spot if even by accident.

Ororo knew what he wanted as he squirmed under her. She finally took him in her hand and massaged his shaft ever so gently. Up and down his length she went making periodic stops at the tip to apply some special attention with her hand and then her tongue. T'Challa closed his eyes as the tension grew and he started to pump slowly then quicker into his wife's hands and mouth. Ororo knew if she didn't stop it would be over all too soon.

Ororo sat on T'Challa's stomach placing his very hard member directly between her southern lips. She gently moved up and down his shaft massaging his penis as well as her clitoris. At this sensation T'Challa opened his eyes to see his wife rocking back and forth on his penis. The sensation was beyond wonderful especially when she would rub her clitoris against the tip of his penis.

With each movement her rhythm quickened and they both moaned in pleasure as Ororo approached her peak. She threw her head back as she felt the first wave come over her then screamed "Oh T'Challa," as the second one hit.

Before he knew it she quickly inserted his penis and T'Challa found himself moaning, "Damn baby you are sooo wet." Ororo moved up and down at a feverish pace that T'Challa could barely keep up.

He tried to slow her down by holding her hips but this didn't work. He tried pulling her down into a sensual kiss but this turned out to be a temporary solution for she eventually sat back up. He finally started to massage her clitoris with his thumb. Yes this got her attention. She slowed down as T'Challa applied more and more pressure to the region. "That's it baby. Just like that. Take it slow," T'Challa directed.

She did and they did until she felt T'Challa's pace quicken. His thrusts became harder and quicker. His breathing shallower and his hands gripped her ass to pull her closer to him. Ororo felt herself going over the edge as well. "Are you ready?" asked T'Challa in a husky voice. "I want to feel you come with me baby."

With that he flipped Ororo over onto her back. He pulled her legs up to his shoulders and kissed her ankles. He pumped slowly at first allowing his wife time to adjust to the depth then faster as he felt himself being taken over by his orgasm.

"That's it baby. Dear God right there. I want to feel you come for me baby," Ororo screamed as T'Challa let loose his life force into his wife with her name hanging in the air and on his lips. They both sank back onto the bed breathing deeply and very sated.

Having recovered his rational mind T'Challa looked at Ororo and said, "We didn't use any protection."

Ororo simply smiled and said, "I know."

T'Challa had to smile as well knowing that life is often created in the darkest of hours and Wakanda's darkest hour was right in front of her. T'Challa didn't want to spoil the mood by bringing up the Skrull invasion. He knew soon though that he and his council would move on to stage one of their Skrull plan and now that his queen had returned he would be totally focused. However, they still had a couple of hours yet and T'Challa intended to make the most of the time they had.

He grabbed his wife into an embrace and said, "I love you beloved don't you ever leave me."

"I don't intend to," was her reply. As Ororo snuggled closer to her husband she whispered, "I love you too. Thank you for rescuing me."

They kissed knowing that nothing else needed to be said.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
